The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. No. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended this process to prepare linear alternating polymers by the use of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,412.
More recently the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest because of the greater availability of the polymers in quantity. These polymers, often referred to as polyketone polymers or polyketones, have been shown to be of the repeating formula --CO--(A)-- wherein A is the moiety of ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic unsaturation. By way of further illustration, when the unsaturated hydrocarbon is ethylene, the polymer will be represented by the repeating formula --CO--(CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2)--. The general process for the more recent preparation of such polymers is illustrated by a number of European Patent Applications including Nos. 121,965 and 181,014. The process typically involves the use of a catalyst composition formed from a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight thermoplastics having established utility in the production of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink and internal and external parts for the automotive industry. Such articles are produced by processing of the polymers by conventional methods. For some particular applications it has been found desirable to have properties for a polymeric composition which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymers. It would be of advantage to retain the more desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. These advantages are often obtained through the provision of a polymer blend.